Unexpected Love
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yuuri está prometido a otro noble. Por los celos, Kevin rompe el compromiso. Wolfram llega al rescate de Yuuri y se ofrece para casarse con él.Ahora, Wolfram tendrá que hacer que el Maou se enamore de él. Yuuri/OC, finalmente WolfYuu. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Demasiado tarde

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Pues aquí os traigo un fanfic nuevo de KKM! Que no será el único estreno de fanfic~ De hecho, el otro fanfic nuevo es una de las peticiones que ya se me han hecho por privado pero que no subí hasta ahora porque quería esperar a tener alguno de los otros fanfics ya acabados para poder dedicarle tiempo además de realizar las preguntas pertinentes por el fanfic~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

_**Género: **_Herida / Comodidad / Romance

_**Rango: **_T

_**Resumen: **_Yuuri está prometido con otro noble. Por sus celos, Kevin cancela el compromiso. Wolfram llega al rescate de Yuuri y ofrece casarse con él. Ahora, Wolfram tendrá que hacer que el Maou se enamore de él.

Yuuri/OC, finalmente Yuuram.

La historia tiene lugar en Shin Makoku. Yuuri y Wolfram no estaban prometidos desde el principio y algunas circunstancias les conducen a su plan de futuro. Yuuri es originario de la Tierra pero no es homofóbico. Wolfram es el guardaespaldas de Yuuri y su asistente personal, que ama a Yuuri desde la primera vez durante la cena, cuando Yuuri fue nombrado como el nuevo Maou. Pero Yuuri no sabe esto y siempre ha pensado en Wolfram como en un amigo. Entonces, otro demonio aparece en la vida de Yuuri y estos se enamoran. ¿Que pasará con Wolfram?

Ligero AU.

_**Pareja: **_Wolfram/Yuuri

_**Advertencia: **_OOC/Ligero AU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1: Demasiado tarde**

¡SLAP!

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó desde el jardí y el Maou de Shin Makoku miró con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona frente a él y puso su mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla.

"¿K-Kevin?"

El demonio de pelo verde oscuro con los ojos del mismo color se quedó mirando al joven Maou y sonrió. Luego puso su mano en la mejilla que había abofeteado y la acarició suavemente.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Los ojos de Yuuri se aguaron y asintió. Abrazó al alto demonio y le respondió.

"Si. Me casaré contigo"

Kevin sonrió mientras rodeaba con los brazos al Rey. Se había enamorado del Rey desde la primera vez que se encontraron cuando tuvieron un encuentro por un asuntos con sus tierras. Después de ese primer encuentro, Kevin siempre había estado visitando al Rey usando el trabajo como su excusa y, poco a poco, intentó ser amigo del Rey. Por suerte para él, Yuuri también se volvió más cercano a él y gradualmente Yuuri llegó a enamorarse de él. Cuando le dijo a Yuuri sus sentimientos, el joven Maou le correspondió y le dijo que le amaba también. después de eso, estuvieron saliendo y mantuvieron la relación como un secreto pues Yuuri era el Maou y Kevan era slamente un Lord. Pero, mientras que los días pasaban... Keven decidió que debía proponerse al pelinegro debido a la cantidad de pretendientes que siempre venían a por su amado.

Y ese día era hoy. Al fin estaba oficialmente prometido con Yuuri. Estaba muy feliz e iban a dar la noticia durante la cena.

Durante la cena de esta noche en el comedor. Todos los componentes de la familia real estaban sentados en su silla. La ex-Maou, Lady Cecile von Spitzberg , estaba ya allí con sus tres hijos. Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrad Weller y Wolfram von Bielefeld. La puerta se abrió y mostró al joven Maou y su nuevo prometido, Kevin von Weisberg. Yuuri asintió a los ocupantes y colocó a Kevin en el lugar al lado de él.

Wolfram miró al pelinegro y unos pocos de celos ardiendo en su interior. Había amado al Maou desde que le vio por primera vez; durante esa noche en la que Yuuri fue presentado como el reemplazo de su madre, el nuevo Rey Demonio. Conrad le dio el trabajo de guardaespaldas y asistente personal del Maou, y estaban siempre juntos desde ese momento. Sin embargo, Yuuri nunca le vio más que como un amigo. Eran cercanos pero Wolfram nunca cruzó su línea como soldado con el Rey. El ex-Príncipe azul miró al Maou con nostalgia y sintió que el nudo en su corazón se endurecía con el despliegue de emociones delante de él. Yuuri estaba sonriendole con amor al demonio de pelo verde oscuro y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Conrad, el soldado de pelo castaño, observaba a su hermano menor a su lado. Podía ver a su hermano mirando al Maou con amor en sus ojos. Conrad lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, el que Wolfram estaba enamorado de su Rey. Pero su joven hermano nunca hizo nada para expresar sus sentimientos y Yuuri nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Wolfram. Nunca dijo nada sobre eso. Ahora podía verlo. Los ojos del rubio soldado se llenaron de dolor cuando los vio a los dos.

Yuuri miraba a Kevin y Kevin le devolvía la mirada. Sonrió nerviosamente y Kevin paretó la mano para darle un poco de coraja. El pelinegro se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el Maou y esperando que hablase.

"Quiero hacer un anuncio" su voz tembló ligeramente y Kevin asintió para tranquilizarse.

Entonces Yuuri asintió.

"Kevin y yo estamos prometidos y planeamos casarnos dentro de tres meses"

Después de eso, Kevin se puso de pie y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y la habitación se llenó de los chillidos de Lady Cecil. Yuuri podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y solo miró hacia abajo. Mientras tanto, Wolfram pudo sentir su corazón siendo aplastado por el anuncio y sobre todo cuando el demonio de pelo oscuro besó al Maou. Sus nudillos estaban fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa. Apartó la mirada de la escena enfrente de él y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, no todas sus acciones pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos de Conrad. Vio que el corazón de su hermano pequeño se destrozaba cuando el Rey anunció su compromiso. Conrad suspiró y esperó poder ayudar a su hermano pero sabía que no podía forzar al Maou a romper el compromiso solo por su hermano pequeño. Por otra parte, podía ver que el Maou estaba verdaderamente enamorado del demonio de pelo oscuro.

Wolfram se levantó y felicitó a la pareja recién prometida.

"Felicidades, Su Majestad y Lord Kevin" entonces, se inclinó un poco como gesto de respeto. Wolfram podía escuchar su voz temblando e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dar su mejor sonrisa a pesar de su corazón roto.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y habló "¡Gracias, Wolf! ¡Espero que tu también encuentres a tu amor!"

Wolfram asintió y pensó para sí 'Nunca encontraré a mi amor. Porque te acabas de comprometer con él' entonces sonrió con tristeza y se volvió a sentar. Gwendal miró todos los movimientos de su hermano y se echó hacia atrás 'Sabía que estaba enamorado del Maou. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes de que el Lord le propusiese matrimonio? ¿Por qué esperó hasta que el Rey Yuuri se enamoró de otro hombre? Nunca lo entenderé' suspiró y sus arrugas se multiplicaron.

La cena se acabó cuando esos dos se disculparon y fueron a la puerta principal del castillo. Yuuri despidió a su prometido con una sonrisa y le hizo un geesto de despedida. Kevin montó en su caballo y salió de la fortaleza. Wolfram miró al Maou de´tras del pilar en silencio y la tristeza llenó su corazón.

Yuuri volvió al castillo y sonrió feliz. Wolfram, entonces, decidió mostrarse.

"Su Majestad Yuuri..." Wolfram se acercó lentamente y se puso al lado del rey.

Yuuri se sorprendió por la repentina voz y miró a su lado "¡Wolfram! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y te dije que no me llamases Su Majestad"

Wolfram sonrió y respondió "Bueno, Yuuri. Soy tu guardaespaldas y asistente personal. Necesito asegurarme que nuestro Maou está a salvo de vuelta en su habitación"

"Seguro que eres mi guardaespaldas. Pero, antes de eso...eres mi amigo. No te preocupes, volveré a mi habitación muy bien. Nadie me va a secuestrar" el pelinegro entonces sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Bueno...eres un debilucho. Un Rey debilucho, encima. Así que, necesito asegurarme de que estés a salvo" Wolfram resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y replicó "¡No soy un debilucho! ¡No me llames así!"

Wolfram sonrió y rió entre dientes.

"Bueno... ya estamos frente a tu habitación. Te veo mañana, Yuuri. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Wolf"

Wolfram esperó hasta que el pelinegro cerró la puerta y ordenó a dos soldados que protegiesen la puerta del Maou. Entonces andó en dirección a su habitación y apretó con los puños su uniforme. Se esforzó para no dejar caer sus lágrimas y murmuró con tristeza.

"He llegado demasiado tarde..."


	2. Felicidad temporal

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Pufff, menudo atraso con la subida de capitulo…De veras lo siento mucho pero todo fue por solidaridad con otro fanfic, el de The Other Half of Myself, de Vampire Knight. Me ha costado muchísimo traducir el nuevo capítulo y no me parecía justo actualizar todos menos ese, dejándolo en espera hasta tener el capítulo. Puede parecer una tontería pero no me gustaba la idea de subir unos y otro no.

En fin, de veras siento el atraso e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar aunque no puedo prometer nada por diversas cosas como los exámenes universitarios y temas de cosplay (sí, soy cosplayer, ¡sorpresa! xDDDDD). Aun así, me esforzaré para que no ocurra.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: Felicidad temporal**

Una pareja caminaba por el jardín mientras se reía ligeramente y sonreía feliz. Todas las personas que los veían, sabían que esas dos personas estaban profundamente enamorados. Mientras tanto, un guardaespaldas rubio estaba vigilando desde la lejanía y se aseguraba de que el Maou no fuese asaltado por ningún peligro. Su corazón sentía una gran presión cada vez que veía esa sonrisa estampada en la cara del pelinegro, exclusiva y solamente ara su novio. Antes de esto, Yuuri siempre le mostraba esa sonrisa y se comportaba como el cobarde que era. Sin embargo, ahora Yuuri estaba siempre pasando su tiempo con su prometido y raramente iba con Wolfram en busca de compañía. Wólfram apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos, en señal de frustración.

Un golpecito en el hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Wólfram rápidamente miró tras él, para ver quién era el intruso y preparado para gritarle a cualquiera que se atreviese a interrumpirle.

Sin embargo, al ver solamente a uno de sus hermanos mayores, Wolfram suspiró con alivio.

"Conrad, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó y vio el rostro sonriente del medio demonio.

Conrad sonrió con calidez y respondió "Pude ver que mi hermano pequeño quizás necesite compañía. ¿Estás bien?"

Wolfram se limitó a sonreír y sabía que Conrad siempre estaba preocupado por él. No estaba seguro si Conrad sabía que amaba a Yuuri. Pero Wolfram no iba a decirle eso. Era su secreto. El único secreto que nunca dejaría que otras personas supiesen. Entonces, decidió responder esa pregunta con una respuesta habitual "Estoy bien. No necesito ninguna compañía. Puedo proteger a Yuuri" se detuvo y entonces miró a Conrad con incredulidad antes de añadir "¿O es que no crees que pueda proteger a Yuuri solo?" preguntó con molestia.

Conrad solo levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y respondió con tranquilidad "No. Siempre he creído que podías proteger a Yuuri" dijo y Wolfram mostró una expresión de felicidad antes de resoplar y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Al ver que el estado de ánimo de su hermano había mejorado, entonces Conrad añadió más "Pero, Wolfram…eso no es lo que quiero decir" habló Conrad con un tono de oz más suave. Haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar sospechoso.

Wolfram todavía estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, viendo a la pareja real antes de volver la vista hacia su hermano mayor "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, con molestia.

Conrad colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano menos y dejándola ahí con suavidad "Lo que quiero decir es Heika. Sé de tus sentimientos por Yuuri, Wolfram"

Wolfram se estremeció al sentir el toque y miró a su hermano con los ojos ampliamente abiertos "Q-Qué…Qué quieres decir con eso. No tengo ningún tipo de sentimientos por Yuuri" se separó y golpeó con fuerza la mano en su hombro.

Conrad solo sonrió con tristeza y respondió "Lo sabía, Wolfram. Quizás hayas hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo pero nunca podrías ocultarme nada a mí. Amas a Yuuri" dijo Conrad con suavidad, intentando entrar en la tozuda mente de su hermano.

Wolfram se quedó en silencio y miró hacia la pareja real. Miró a Yuuri con nostalgia antes de dejar salir cualquier palabra de su boca. Los ojos verde esmeralda estaban todavía fijos en el Maou. Wolfram apretó su mano con fuerza.

'Está bien. Es solo Conrad. No le dirá esto a nadie' pensó interiormente antes de dejar salir todo su secreto.

"…Le amo. Amo a Yuuri desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en la cena de aquella noche en la que fue nombrado como el nuevo Maou. Desde entonces, me enamoré más de él cuando supe de su bondad, su valentía y su estupidez. Amo todo de él. Sin embargo, solamente soy su guardaespaldas… ¿Cómo puedo decirle que un humilde soldado está enamorado de él? Yuuri es el Maou. Necesita de un cónyuge más adecuado y poderoso…" sus palabras se perdieron en la última frase. Entonces alzó la mirada hacia Conrad y sonrió tristemente "Pero, estoy equivocado. Debí decirle mis sentimientos. No debería habérmelos guardado. Al menos debí intentar conseguirle. Sin embargo, no hice nada de eso. Ya aceptó la petición de matrimonio de ese hombre y ahora es demasiado tarde para mí. Demasiado tarda para reclamar su amor"

Conrad sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su hermano menor. Dejó que ese rubio demonio dejase salir toda su tristeza en su pecho. Wolfram sollozó en silencio pues era la primera vez que dejaba escapar todos sus sentimientos delante de alguien más. Nunca dejaba que los otros viesen con emociones débiles. Siempre intentaba verse fuerte incluso si en su interior era débil. Pero hoy…solamente por hoy, dejaría que Conrad le consolase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri estaba riendo con su prometido cuando vio que Conrad estaba abrazando a Wolfram. Miró a Wolfram y una expresión preocupada se pintó en su rostro. Kevin lo vio y preguntó.

"Yuuri, ¿algo va mal?" los ojos verdes oscuro se clavaron en los del medio demonio más joven. Entonces, sus ojos siguieron la dirección de los negros y vieron al guardaespaldas rubio envuelto en los brazos de su hermano.

"Wolfram… ¿le pasa algo malo?" dijo Yuuri mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la escena y añadió "Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado"

Kevin se quedó en silencio y miró a su preocupado prometido, pendiente de la actitud cuidadosa de este hacia el soldado rubio. Sintió que una pizca de celos invadía su corazón y le hizo agarrar la mano del pelinegro inconscientemente.

Yuuri fue sorprendido por el repentino apretón en su mano. Miró hacia abajo a su mano antes de alzar la mirada para ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de su prometido.

"¿Kevin?" preguntó, confundido con toda la situación. Olvidando temporalmente a su escolta rubio.

El agarre de Kevin hacia su prometido se estrechó e hizo que Yuuri hiciese una leve mueca. Vio la expresión de dolor y rápidamente soltó su mano.

"Lo siento…" murmuró suavemente. Sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento de celos excesivos y herir a su prometido en el proceso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Yuuri mientras se frotaba la muñeca – para calmar el dolor. Entonces miró a Kevin y este se esforzó por sonreír antes de abrazarle, desesperadamente. Kevin rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del más pequeño y sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su novio. Dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre el pelo negro de la cabeza de Yuuri.

La peculiar acción de Kevin confundió más al pelinegro. Quería preguntar pero no quería interrumpir a su prometido. Yuuri simplemente dejó que Kevin le abrazase y dejó que su corazón se llenase de la tibiez del cuerpo de su novio. Después de un tiempo, Kevin le soltó y le cogió el rostro con firmeza.

"Yuuri…" dijo mientras los ojos verdes oscuros estaban clavados en los de color negro.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Me amas?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que te amo"

Kevin abrazó al Maou de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Yuuri estaba inquieto por el extraño comportamiento de Kevin.

"Kevin, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación mientras que su voz estaba amortiguada por el uniforme de su prometido.

"Mmmm…estoy bien. Te amo, Yuuri" dijo Kevin cariñosamente y apretó el abrazo.

"Yo también te amo" sonrió Yuuri ante las cosas que tenía su prometido. Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas cuando Kevin le dijo esas tres palabras. Envolvió con sus brazos más pequeños la cintura de su prometido con ternura.

"No me dejes…" dijo Kevin suavemente y afirmó el agarre en silencio en torno a su cintura como respuesta a sus súplicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri estaba paseando con su prometido cuando Wolfram le siguió como el buen guardaespaldas que era. Entonces el pelinegro recordó lo que vio el día anterior y le preocupó el raro comportamiento del rubio. Entonces dejó de andar y esperó a que Wolfram se acercase a él. Mientras tanto, Kevin estaba mirando la situación con celos y solo se quedó en silencio junto a su prometido. Wolfram vio que Yuuri estaba de algún modo esperándole, por lo que caminó más rápido hacia donde estaba el Maou.

"Wolfram, ¿estás bien? No te veías demasiado bien ayer" preguntó Yuuri con preocupación cuando su amigo estuvo frente a él.

Wolfram solo sonrió y le respondió "Estoy bien, Yuuri. No es nada importante"

"¿Estás seguro?" los preocupados orbes negros se clavaron en los esmeralda. Intentando encontrar cualquier indicio de angustia en él.

"Si, estoy seguro" Wolfram le sonrió al pelinegro con cariño y sus ojos se suavizaron ante la mirada de preocupación que recibió de la persona que amaba. Incluso si no tenía el amor de Yuuri, era suficiente para Wolfram si podía estar siempre junto con el muchacho como su guardaespaldas y viéndole feliz con su pareja. Porque para él, la felicidad de Yuuri era su felicidad. Le amaría desde la distancia y le protegería de cualquier peligro.

Un par de ojos verdes vieron por encima la cercanía entre su prometido y el soldado rubio. La forma en que el soldado cuidaba de su prometido era extraordinaria y sabía que el demonio rubio tenía sentimientos por su amado. Kevin apretó los puños. Sabía que el guardaespaldas del Maou amaba a su prometido y, como hombre, sentía celos. No quería que otro hombre estuviese cerca de su posesión.


	3. Corazón Roto

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Fua, otra vez he vuelto a tardar la misma vida en actualizar. Aunque bueno, esta vez ha sido menos tiempo, ¡yay! xDDDDD It's something! Aunque la verdad es que quería actualizar por reyes pero bueno, no me dio tiempo a terminar de traducirlo.

Y, antes de empezar con el capítulo, decir que espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas, hayáis descanso muchísimo y…bueno, en fin, ¡que haya sido todo fantástico!

En fin, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3: Corazón Roto**

Wolfram y Yuuri estaban con la práctica de espada cuando Kevin llegó al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre para ver a su prometido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le vio por última vez y le extrañaba. Casi habían pasado dos meses desde que le propuso matrimonio al pelinegro y la boda se celebraría dentro de un mes y dos semanas. Kevin no podía esperar el momento en el que finalmente fuese capaz de anunciar al mundo entero que Shibuya Yuuri era su marido y que nadie iba a quitarle a Yuuri. No una vez que fuesen esposos.

El demonio de pelo verde oscuro fue al campo de entrenamiento después de haber sido informado de que su prometido estaba con su práctica de espada con su guardaespaldas. Rápidamente fue al campo de entrenamiento y encontró a este siendo ayudado por su guardaespaldas con su postura. Pudo ver que su prometido estaba sonriendo alegremente, más que cuando estaba con su pareja y eso no le gustó. Esa sonrisa se suponía que era exclusivamente para él no le gustaba el modo en que su guardaespaldas estaba mirando a su prometido. Esa mirada estaba llena de afecto y la forma en que el demonio rubio sostenía su mano era suficiente para mostrarle a una persona ciega que estaba enamorado de su Yuuri. Solamente su susodicho prometido era lo bastante despistado como para no darse cuenta de que su propio guardaespaldas estaba enamorado de él. Les miró desde la distancia, apretando los dientes por los celos.

Mientras tanto, dicha persona ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su prometido estaba mirándole desde lejos. Continuó con su práctica de espada siempre cometiendo errores con los que necesitaría la ayuda de Wolfram para ello. Sin embargo, Wolfram gustosamente ayudaba a que su Rey disfrutase cada segundo que pasaba con él. Este era el único modo en que podía mostrar que le importaba pero dicha persona era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de sus movimientos. El rubio guardaespaldas estaba feliz con su vida ahora y estaría feliz de proteger a Yuuri desde atrás ya que no podía mostrar su amor abiertamente – ya que la persona de la que estaba enamorado, amaba a otro hombre.

"¡Yuuri, de ese modo está mal! Deberías sostener tu espada con más fuerza" dijo Wolfram estrictamente, ayudando a Yuuri con el agarre de su espada.

Yuuri estaba esforzándose para sostener la espada del modo en que Wolfram le había enseñado "¿Así?" preguntó molesto, mostrando el agarre a su guardaespaldas y amigo.

"Si, así está bien" dijo Wolfram y sonrió. El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, sosteniendo su espada más en alto para mostrárselo a Wolfram "¡Yay! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Wolf, mira!" celebró con felicidad.

Wolfram solo sonrió y rio por el disfrute de Yuuri por ello "Si, si…Lo conseguiste. Ahora, para y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento"

Yuuri estaba a punto de levantar su espada para atacar al rubio soldado cuando vio al demonio de pelo verde oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su sonrisa se iluminó al instante. Wolfram miró el rostro brillante de Yuuri y se giró para ver la causa de esa alegría. Mientras que pensaba que debía ser él. El prometido de Yuuri. Solamente ese demonio podía hacer que la sonrisa se Yuuri fuese más brillante y que mostrase ese rostro alegre. Vio como Yuuri tiraba su espada y corría hacia su prometido.

"¡Kevin! ¡Viniste!" gritó Yuuri felizmente y abrazó a su pareja. Kevin sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Yuuri.

"Si, vine a verte"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy?" Yuuri hizo un puchero y miró a su prometido a modo de broma. Sin embargo…no fue como Yuuri esperaba.

Kevin fue sorprendido por las palabras de Yuuri. Se tomó esas palabras como una ofensa. Entonces, alejó sus manos del pelinegro y miró a la derecha de él. La ira podía verse en sus ojos verdes oscuro "¿Qué? Así que, ¿no puedo verte cuando estás coqueteando con otro hombre?"

Yuuri miró a su prometido, asustado y sorprendido. Kevin nunca se había comportado así. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Se distanció y miró a los ojos a su novio "¿Kevin? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Yuuri. No intentes negarlo" los orbes verde oscuro ardían de celos con el rostro muy tenso.

Yuuri intentó sostener la mano de su pareja pero sus manos fueron apartadas de un manotazo. Miró por encima a su prometido con una expresión de dolor escrita por todo su rostro.

"Kevin…realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando" dijo mientras su voz de mezclaba con dolor y tristeza.

Kevin resistió el abrazar a su prometido justo ahí y se esforzó para no caer en esas trampas – como su mente irracional le decía – que su prometido preparó. Kevin se irguió en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ignorando a su prometido, quien estaba derramando lágrimas y sollozando en silencio.

"Kevin…por favor…" dijo Yuuri entre sollozos "¿Qué hice mal?" una vez intentó sostener la mano de su prometido pero Kevin solo la apartó lejos con grosería. El demonio de pelo oscuro dejó entonces a su prometido llorando en el suelo, yéndose del campo de entrenamiento. Yuuri cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar en voz alta. Sus lágrimas caían pesadamente y ni siquiera intentó limpiarlas. Recuperando su espíritu, Yuuri se puso en pie y corrió tras su prometido.

"¡Kevin! ¡Espera, Kevin!" gritó con desesperación.

Sin embargo, Kevin estaba ya sobre su caballo cuando escuchó a su prometido gritar su nombre. Echó un último vistazo a su pareja llorando antes de agitar las riendas de su caballo para ir en dirección a la puerta de la fortaleza.

Yuuri observó cómo su prometido le dejaba y cayó al suelo llorando sin contemplaciones, sin importarle el que los soldados o sirvientas estuviesen observando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram sentía que se le encogía el corazón cada vez que Yuuri abrazaba a su prometido y le sonreía con alegría. Se quedó en su lugar cerca de la abandonada espada del Maou. Apretó sus puños intentando mirar a otro lado. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz dolida procedente de la persona que amaba, Wolfram giró su rostro hacia la escena. Ahí vio que Yuuri estaba discutiendo con su prometido y Kevin estaba golpeando con fuerza la mano de Yuuri para apartarla cuando trató de detenerlo. Wolfram resistió su deseo de darle a ese demonio de pelo oscuro algunos golpes en la cara por herir a su Yuuri. Se quedó observándoles y vio que Kevin dejaba Yuuri llorando solo en el suelo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba la puerta principal del castillo.

El guardaespaldas no pudo contener sus sentimientos por más tiempo y rápidamente se acercó para consolar al joven Maou Pero Yuuri fue más rápido al correr hacia su irracional prometido y gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba.

"¡Kevin! ¡Espera, Kevin!" gritó Yuuri desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, dicha persona ni siquiera miró a su novio llorando y lo dejó con solo un vistazo, montando su caballo hacia fuera de la puerta del castillo, con rabia. Wolfram vio a Yuuri caer al suelo llorando inútilmente y sin hacer caso a los que miraban.

Rápidamente se fue hacia el lloroso Maou y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Yuuri…" dijo con voz suave – esperando reconfortar al Maou. Mientras tanto, Yuuri sólo se aferró al uniforme de su guardia y siguió sollozando.

"Wol…Wolfram...Kevin…" dijo Yuuri entre sollozos. Él siguió llorando entre los brazos de Wolfram y Wolfram podía sentir su corazón destrozándose en millones de pedacitos al escuchar la voz de su amor tan lleno de dolor y miseria.


End file.
